legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Sara Lance
Sara Lance is a former member of the League of Assassins, a vigilante, and a former member of Team Arrow. She is also the daughter of Quentin and Dinah Lance, the younger sister of the late Laurel Lance, the ex-lover/close friend of Oliver Queen, ex-girlfriend of Nyssa al Ghul and ex-girlfriend of Time Bureau Director Ava Sharpe. TGTTA 2 Sara meets Bender and the others through Rip Hunter and decides to ally up with them against Eobard Thawne and his legion after joining forces against him, The Joker and Darkwarrior Duck, and their first activity is to spy on The Joker's activities Once Rip learns of Dennis, Sara joins him and Wally West to help Slade's side of his quest. This get her in conflict with Reverb and his gang, where she is nearly killed until Wally and Rip rescue the team. After getting info out of Slade and AC's past self they travel to New York to see Slade's old partner Tombstone who Sara is suspicious of. She has no time for suspicion as Deathstroke once again goes after them and trys to arrest Slade with Welton, Scudsworth and Azarel and works alongside the legends to stop them. With The Legends, all split from each. Rip Hunter, Sara Lance, Ray Palmer and Mick Rory all seem to be the only ones on ship and Rip learns from Gideon that each of the Legends were sent to two other islands and that Rip needs to repair the ship. Ray and Sara tell Rip that repairs to the ship are all over the island and that it will take a bit of traveling. Mick comes in riding a truck pronouncing how he loves acquiring vehicles while all three lower their eyes at this yet they go with it. Ray decides to drive it as he says Mick gets too much in the drinks and look all over the place for them. Sara deducts that according to their scan, they need a new pilot's seat, the radar and chronos reactor. Rip points that the crew must be careful as considering that The Legion did find them with ease and shot them. The others listen and this is when explosives are felt and it turns this is from The Joker and Terrnace Lewis who are both throwing bombs out of a parachute trying to shoot them out of course. Ray drives carefully trying to avoid all the bombs while The other 3 try to see who's throwing bombs and Rip takes his binoculars and sees the two and tells Mick to start trying to fire at them. Mick taking out his fire gun sets to set the balloon on fire, With their tires blown, Mick takes the three to a dumpster which disgusts Ray a bit with Mick telling boy scout to suck it up as they go through there. Rip finds a pilot's seat there and takes it for himself with Ray and Sara managing to find the tires which they take to the crash site and put back on. Uka Uka and Brother Blood spy on this and tell Joker this, Where The Joker and Terrance Lewis don't look too flinched and they say they still have some options with Uka Uka seeing that Robin, Raven and Starfire all on the way themselves as Brother Blood instructed them to follow the 4. The Legends discuss next to get the radar, with them agreeing that it will help find the rest of the team and Sara snarks that it's not like they can find in a dumpster like the previous item A Few days after traveling, Robin, Raven and Starfire attack the Legends by surprise which angers Mick especially. Remembering his first encounter with them and decides to light them up, pointing out they need to kill them as long as they exist, Thawne and Joker can use their connection against them, Rip, Sara and Rip disagree with this and fight the three. Ray Palmer does an investigation on the island in his Tech Suit to see if he can get to the reactor, he tells Sara he found one and he will meet her there. Ray flies down to the place and goes through the rubble and sees a reactor, and learns that this will actually the one they lost in the crash and this is when Brother Blood shows up from behind. Sara eventually gets to the location and finds Joker and Brother Blood who took Ray Hostage. Sara asks what they want and Joker answers that they want the Wave Rider though Brother Blood thinks that they should from something else and Joker answers that by doing this they can stand the Legends here. Sara calls Rip and tells Rip of the situation. Rip admits it's a tough decision, though Mick suggests she fights one of them, Sara thinks the same situation and challenges one of them to a fight and chooses Joker. Ray thinks picking Joker is not smart since he will play dirty, Sara knows this and tells Ray she will do this. The Joker fights Sara Lance and of course he is sucking as a fighter as he has no skill. After getting a bloody nose, Joker decides to pull his tricks by using smoke clouds with his gadgets to kick Sara around and then throws pies in her face. Sara tries to find Joker, until she closes her eyes and then she focuses and smacks Joker across the face knocking him cold. After the smoke clears, Brother Blood is knocked cold thanks to Rip and Mick who came on time and got Ray saved during the time the smoke was in effect. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Blondes Category:Characters hailing from the Arrowverse Category:Anti Heroes Category:Characters in TGTTA 2 Category:Heroes in TGTTA 2 Category:Assassins Category:Amazons Category:Action Heroines Category:Captains Category:Characters who are brought back from the Dead Category:Time Travelers Category:The Legends of Tomorrow